onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 494
Обложка Независимое расследование CP9 Часть 4: "Обвинены в провале. Их ловит Правительство" Блюно и Джабура видят, что Правительственные силы ищут их, и подозревают, что за этим стоит Спандам. Краткое содержание Пираты Соломенной Шляпы продолжают сражаться с Наездниками Сладкой Жизни. Дюваль говорит, что у него есть личное дело с Санджи, но Мугивары возмущены, поскольку они никогда не встречались с этим человеком раньше. Монки Д. Луффи затем внезапно сбивает маску Дюваля, раскрывая его лицо, которое удивительно похоже на плохую розыскную листовку Санджи. Все смотрят на лицо Дюваля, комментируя схожесть Дюваля с розыскной листовкой Санджи. Полное содержание Luffy's pain and fatigue that Zoro absorbed in Thriller Bark starts taking a toll on his body as he faces discomfort and pain. Brook, lively as always continues his attack on the Flying Fish Riders and joins up with Zoro, a bit tired. Brook notices Zoro in pain but Zoro tells him not to worry about it. Hachi advises Zoro to keep his guard up as he defends them from an enemy attack, Hachi is then distracted by the compliments of Keimi and Pappug. Zoro and Brook protect Hachi from an enemy attack repaying the favor. Meanwhile the Flying Fish Riders attack the crewmates on the Thousand Sunny. Nami, Robin, Chopper and Franky defeat their attackers easily. Luffy appears running from poisoned harpoons and shouts to the everyone at the dock to run as a guy in a mask and a "cow" was chasing him. Out of the rubble just created appears the leader of the Flying Fish Rider's, Duval and his bison Motobaro. He is disgusted at the performance of his group, he then announces that the day he has been waiting for a long time has finally come, the day he can take revenge on a certain man that is responsible for sending him to hell, the man whom he wants to kill turns out to be Sanji. Duval is so angry that he starts speaking in a different "accent", Sanji is confused and tries to figure out who can hold a grudge against him, as there are many people he has angered in his past. Duval attacks Sanji with harpoons which were coated with scorpion poisons, Nami and the rest of the crew on the ship also get in the way of this attack angering Sanji. Meanwhile Luffy talks to Zoro saying that he saw the face under the mask, Zoro is curious and Luffy says that he'll show the face hidden below the mask soon and that it's a face that Zoro knows too. Luffy kicks off the mask from Duval's face, shocking everyone and angering Sanji. The face hidden below the mask was that of the poorly drawn face in Sanji's wanted poster. Duval continues to speak and demands his life back, Sanji not caring about Duval's feelings kicks him right in the face. Справка Примечания по главе *Мировое Правительство преследует CP9. *Луффи, которую Зоро забрал в Триллер Барке, возвращаются к нему обратно. *Лицо Дюваля очень сильно похоже на плохо нарисованную розыскную листовку Санджи Персонажи Site Navigation en:Chapter 494 ca:Capítol 494 de:Duval no Higeki it:Capitolo 494 es:Capítulo 494